


Lost in Tolkien's Middle Earth??? Remastered!

by LadyHawke361



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Modern Girl in Thedas, Modern Girl pretending to be from Middle Earth, Not Trespasser DLC Compliant, Original Female Character - Not Inquisitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: Crystal considered herself an overweight old maid, and a shut in for she rarely left her apartment. However she loved to read and play fantasy games on her PS4, she always played as an elven female though the classes or jobs varied. Her books and her games were her escape from reality. A reality that had made her uncomfortable around men and people in general. Could a strange green light give her the kind of life she had always dreamed of? Let us find out together!Author’s Note:        After recently receiving a new comment on the original Lost in Tolkien’s Middle Earth???  I reread what I had written and decided to rework the story. I plan to leave the Original Story up for people to read, however I hope that you all enjoy this Remastered version!





	1. Transitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal had finally agreed to join her Father for lunch at her favorite restaurant, which was something she had not done in years. Little did she realize that this trip was going to take her on a wild ride she would never forget!

* * *

 

Crystal sat in her one bedroom apartment, reading her game guide to Dragon Age Inquisition.  An old friend had stopped by a few weeks back with the game and guide for her PS4. She wanted to play the multiplayer part with her, which Crystal had eagerly agreed to.  Though she longed to play through the single player content as well.

Like Dragon Age Origins she created an Elven female only this time she created a mage with blonde hair and blue eyes.  She chose a vallaslin that represented Mythal, only she got it as close to skin tone as possible. She had gotten through the attack on Haven earlier that morning but she had to save her game and get ready for her lunch date with her Father because he had been pestering her, for several weeks, to have lunch with him. She had finally agreed and today was the day.  She put her game guide down and went into her bedroom to change into the business suit she chose last night for her lunch date.

Crystal had become something of a shut-in after she had been assaulted her senior year in college. Leaving her apartment was nerve-wracking at best and panic inducing at worst. She still loved her Father very much, so after several heartfelt phone calls from him, she arranged to meet him at the park near her apartment complex. She decided that if she was going out for lunch she would also take the opportunity to have a nice long walk before they went to the restaurant.

Crystal found herself enjoying the walking to the park, to wait for her Father to pick her up.  She also could not believe she had agreed to go to lunch on the day she turned 40, she had never been on a date let alone kissed a man other than her Father. She really felt uncomfortable around all the young couples in the park. When she was in school, she always put her classes first, never showing interest in anyone. It was just easier that way. As she took a seat and looked around the park she felt depressed because she was seeing a lot of young couples strolling in the park, holding hands and stealing kisses. She thought, _It’s so unfair. I’m painfully shy and then I was raped. Now I can’t even begin to think about actively looking for someone to love. I hope you all remain happy._

To the casual observer Crystal simply looked plain. She had short brown hair style in a pixie cut, sad brown eyes that were almost the same shade as her hair. Due to her sedate lifestyle she carried a few extra pounds and her clothes were in effect thirty years out of style as she had inherited most of them from other family members. Her depression and anxiety disorders made any kind of shopping almost impossible.

She took solace in reading and playing video games such as Skyrim. Any game that offered Elves as a playable race tended to attract her attention. She thought back to her character Silima and smiled. She had researched a bit in her game guide and decided she would romance Solas. _His voice is so dreamy though I never thought I could fall for a bald man. I can’t wait to get back into the game I practically played it the night through and I’m still energized!  I can’t believe Haven was attacked so soon after I closed the Breach with the help of the Mages. I saved just after I stood Silima up in the secret tunnel. When I get home I’ll get to see what happens next. I hope everyone else is safe!_

Crystal glanced at her watch, and realized her Father was late. She shifts uncomfortably, and thought, _Perhaps I should just go home_. Getting up she began walking around the park, trying to decide what to do when a bright green light swirls into being right in front of her! Unable to stop her forward momentum she was dragged into the light, which reminded her of the Rifts she had closed with Silima in Dragon Age Inquisition. The swirling green light faded from existence just as quickly as it had formed, leaving behind a small pile of Crystal’s belongings. Her watch, her smartphone, her purse and the Navy blue pant suit she had been wearing!

Crystal closed her eyes tight as she entered the bright green light, however when the sensation of falling a great distance broke onto her consciousness she opened them quickly to find herself in a garish green field of light. Looking down at herself she sees what looks like cotton or wool peasants rags, similar to the starting outfit in Skyrim, she also doesn't seem to have any shoes on. In shocked surprise she cries out, "What the hell?! I'm a twiggy now!?" On an internal hunch she reaches up to feel her ears. In excitement she cheers, “I'm an ELF!"

After a moment Crystal focuses on her surroundings. Within her neon green surroundings she notices a blurry white shimmer. Soon she starts to make out blue skies, trees and brownish ground.  Which she realizes she is approaching rather quickly...

Crystal also makes out a Qunari, a Human, an Elf and a Dwarf all poised for battle… they all look somehow familiar to her though at the moment she can not place them. She wonder where she is being dropped when she hits the ground hard on her left side which knocked the wind out of her and the pain nearly sent her spiraling into unconsciousness.Crystal hung onto consciousness with an iron will...

Crystal gasps for breath as she looks around taking a closer look at the people she had seen in the shimmering light.  At the back of the group stood a bald Elf who was wielding a staff and casting spells at the creatures around her. Standing near the elven mage was a beardless Dwarf that sports a thick mat of curly strawberry blonde chest hair. The Dwarf is using an unusual crossbow. Up front stood a Human female who is wearing what appears to be heavy armor, her shield matches her armor, then again so does her long sword. The last member of the fighting force was the Qunari which looked like a grey skinned giant with horns, she seems to be wielding a staff and casting spells just like the Elf.

After getting her breath back Crystal groans and thinks, _Oh god, I HURT! I don’t know if I can stand, I need to help them, somehow…_ She tries to stand only for the pain intensify causing her to fall back to the ground as blessed darkness closed over her mind….


	2. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of dungeons and Seekers…
> 
> Crystal just does not know what to make of her surroundings. She is cold and stiff, and her whole left side felt like someone had tried to tenderize her flesh.  
> She had hoped it was all a dream…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cheers* Chapter 2 is complete! I hope you like the next installment!

* * *

 Crystal’s mind slowly became aware of how cold she was, and that her covers were not on her.  The sheet under her felt rough as well and the bed smaller than it should be. Then her body began to shiver and the pain in her left side intensified causing her to gasp sharply. She opened her eyes to a single torch which just barely lite her tiny cell, which appeared to be apart of some medieval dungeon.  She looked around to see that her cell had no window and the bars looked sturdy. She tried to sit up but the pain in her rib cage, left arm and leg stopped her in her tracks. She realized no one had tended her injuries because looking down at herself she noticed the dirt, twigs, dried blood and blackish sludge fouled her once clean rags. With icey fear gripping at her heart Crystal begins calling out, "Help me, please? Someone help!" She tried to shout but her voice was raspy and low..

Crystal sobbed when she did not hear any sound other than the crackle of the torch, in the silence. Moments later she heard the creak of a door somewhere further away and out of her sight. She can hear the footsteps of multiple people walking towards her cell. Soon they entered the light in front of her cell.  The grey skinned giant, the bald Elf, the heavily armored Human and a stranger, a female human in some kind of leather armor that seemed to mimic a robe with a hood...

Crystal turned pain filled and worried eyes to the Elf asking, "Where am I and who are these people?"

However it is the hooded and robed female who spoke, "You are in no position to question us. You will however answer our questions fully and truthfully!" Her hard eyes sent a shiver down Crystal's back. "Now, who are you and where do you come from?"

Crystal narrowed her eyes while thinking fast, anger rising within her. She pushed past the pain in her left side, slowly standing. She locked eyes with the woman as she began to speak.  "I am Silima, great granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, granddaughter of Celebrian and daughter of Arwen, apart of the ruling house of Lothlorien." Crystal ran her eyes over the Human interrogator with as much disdain as she could muster, her heart hammering in her chest. She thought to herself, _I am Silima now, and is he surprised by my words? Also he looks very familiar to me… Where have I seen him before?_ She had noticed his eyebrows rising a little more with each name she let slip

The robed female scoffed at the statement. "If you are royalty, why are you in rags?"

Silima smiled at the woman, not missing a beat she said, "Because I was captured by Humans who were planning on selling me into slavery in a distant land. These were the clothes they put on me after stealing my fine elf weave dress. When I got the chance to flee I didn't take the time to look for my clothes, figuring it was better to live free because clothing can be replaced. Life however cannot.. Something happened along the way, I fell, when I woke I was here." Silima raised a single brow as if daring the Human to doubt her.

Solas was shifted uncomfortably seemingly bothered by something, he glanced at the spy-master and said, "If I may, I believe I can speak to some of your doubts, Sister Nightingale."

The Nightingale glanced at the familiar looking Elven mage and said, "Very well Solas, what do you know of her claims?"

"In the fade I have seen many memories of the ancient Elvhen. Some Elven even traveled to other worlds. Since she did fall through a rift, perhaps she comes from one of those other worlds." He falls silent for a moment as he studies Silima, "I have heard the names Celeborn and Galadriel whispered in the fade. But those memories are so old that only the names remain."

In shock Silima looked over at Solas. _OMG! I thought he looked familiar! I can’t believe I didn’t put this together sooner! If he is Solas, then the Qunari must be the Female Adaar and the one in heavy armor is Cassandra. That means the Nightingale is Leliana, the spy master… Of course she would be suspicious of me._

The Nightingale looked from Solas to Silima and back again, "You are sure?"

Solas nodded as he looked into Elvhen eyes that were amazingly like Galadriel's eyes, a shiver runs down his spine.

Adaar, looked at Silima as she began to open the cell door. She spoke softly and kindly, "I do apologize for your treatment, my name is Asa Adaar, and most people call me the Herald of Andraste even though I prefer Asa. Did anyone tend your wounds?"

Silima looked at Asa Adaar and tentatively smiled as she answer, “I don’t think so...” She took a deep breath intending to continue however the  sudden relief freed her mind allowing her to become very aware of her pain. She began to sway, falling back, before darkness once again consumed her mind she felt strong arms catch her.

Bonus Solas POV: 

Solas paced into the cells under the chantry, following Asa into the space in front of the prisoners cell. He had inquired as to her health for they had not let him tend to her and had sent her to Haven ahead of them. He knew he was frowning but he could not help himself. It was obvious as he had watched the prisoner rise to stand in front of Leliana, he could tell she was in pain.   _Did they not have someone treat her? If I had known that was the case I would have come down here myself and treated her. She fell from a rift!  We don’t know who she is OR where she is from._

He listened to the spy master question her and her answers surprised and shocked him. _Celeborn and Galadriel have children, grandchildren and at least one great grandchild? She truly is one of the Elvhen then. I have to help keep her safe.  She may be young it’s true, but she has centuries ahead of her. Some accident of the Breach brought her here, perhaps I can find a way to send her home again…_

His attention got drawn back to the conversation when Silima was describing her flight from slavers and her fall ending with her waking up here in the cell. _I was right, perhaps a rift appeared in her world near where she fell and it lead to her falling out of the rift we were trying to close. I’m not certain I will be able to send her back but I have to try._

He watched and listened as Asa asked if anyone had treated her wounds and he noticed her eyes flicker and begin to roll back as her body swayed dangerously. He was moving before he even consciously thought about it. Catching her before she could hit her head.  Looking into her pale, pain filled face he stated coldly, “I will tend to her myself.”

With that he picked up the great granddaughter of one of his oldest friends, whom he had thought died long ago.   _I will keep you safe Silima… If only to honor your great grandmother, Galadriel._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be adding a few chapters here and there that weren’t in the original story. These will be marked in the title like so: Chapter #: ! - Title. These markings will end once I have finished rewriting the chapters I had originally posted. Thank you!


	3. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Fade whispers and Waking!
> 
> Silima wake yet again, which adds to her uncertainty. Solas tries to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Another chapter! I got so excited about chapter 2 I could not wait to get to work on chapter 3. And look at this! I got it done already. Enjoy!

* * *

Silima didn’t know how long she had been out when she opened her eyes, but she felt a sense of confusion as she looked around.  She had felt arms catch her so she expected to wake up laying in a bed… However she found herself standing on a dirt path that seemed to wind through a young forest. A soft breeze picked up behind her causing her dress to flair and her hair to whip her face, The golden tresses surprised her , catching them she carefully tucked them behind… Her pointed ear!  _ Oh my goodness! I forgot I’m an elf, and I have light blonde hair. I wonder what colour my eyes are… _

She looked down at her white dress and could not help cooing in pleasure. It was pure white with deep hunter green vines embroidered on it and the vines had flowers in a rainbow of hues. The Vines encircled her sleeves, around her neck and trailed down the front and around the bottom of her gown. She whispered to herself, “Does anyone have a mirror?”

She looked around once again and gasped aloud when she saw a gilt framed full length mirror on a stand just a few feet down the trail from her.  _ That looks like the mirror my grandma had in her house in Michigan, how I had loved to try on clothes and stand in front of it when I was a child. _

She took slow and careful steps to stand in front of it. She studied her new face in wonder.  _ The shape of my face is similar to Arwen’s from the Lord of the Rings Movies. How ever I share my new hair and eye color with the actress of Galadriel. I guess I am an amalgamation of the two, though I am shorter than both… oh man this is wickedly cool! _

Smiling at herself in the mirror, Silima asked aloud, “I wonder where I am.” She did not expect what happened next. A voice came out of the trees near her.

“Why this is the Fade my dear Silima. It is good you have returned.” The voice was soft and kindly.

Silima gulped as she spun looking for the origin of the voice. Her eyes focused on an Elvenesk figure walking towards her out of the trees. Her hair was short and curled around her face and she wore a deep green dress. She continued, “You may call me Wisdom, and I have come to welcome you home, my dear.”

Silima froze, staring at Wisdom. She murmured, “T-the Fade? How… I thought maybe, but..” Her mind was working furiously.  _ I’m IN the Fade… And WISDOM is welcoming me home? What the fuck?  How am I home? I mean I was Human and on Earth where Thedas is nothing more than an entertaining story! _

Wisdom waited patiently for her mind to catch up to the conversation.  Silima refocused on her, asking, “Are you Solas’ friend? And do you… know me?”

Wisdom smiled kindly at the young woman before her. “Yes to both questions dearest Silima. However I can not tell you your past. You must remember on your own or you could become damaged in a way that is not easily healed.  Do not fear though, I am here to help guide you. Take your time and get to know Thedas once again.”

Silima sighed as she considered things, after a moment she spoke, “I don’t fully understand, but I know you can be trusted. However this is rather confusing”

Wisdom nodded, “Yes my dear, and we feared you lost forever. We are patient and we will wait for you to rediscover yourself once again.”

Silima tilted her head to the side and asked, “We?”

Wisdom’s smile grew and she said, “That will be revealed in time my dear. Solas is beginning to worry, for you have been unconscious for some time. It is time for you to wake up!”

And Silima did just that...

Her mind was still foggy with the dream she had. So it took  Silima some time to realizes that she is warm and she can hear the soft crackle of a fire not too far away. Then the sound of a page being turned and the soft scratch of someone writing with a quill. She blinked her eyes a few time to clear the sleep from them when she realized that her pain was completely gone!

Silima slowly looked around the cabin to find that Solas was the one writing, it appeared to be some kind of journal maybe. _ I can’t believe I’m really in Thedas, laying on Solas’ bed IN his cabin! NO one back home would EVER believe this in a million years! _ She thought, then she tried to speak but ends up coughing to clear her throat which immediately gained his attention. Their eyes meet and she tentatively asks, "Solas?" as if making sure she has the right name.

"Indeed. How do you feel Da'len?" He asks standing and slowly approaching the bed where she lay.

Again she clears her throat and mutters just above a whisper, "Physically better. I’m not freezing anymore, however I feel very weak yet, like I could sleep some more." Her extreme shyness rears it’s ugly head and she lowers her eyes, blushing.  _ Oh God, how do I keep talking to him? He’s a game character made real from a world I thought was only a game. I still can’t believe Wisdom told me I was home. And do I even broach the subject of me visiting the Fade… doesn’t that mean I’m a Mage because I  still remember my dream? Oh boy… I could be in a lot of trouble here… Not with Solas but with humans… I mean most look down on Elves and they have been taught to fear magic… Oh boy... _

Solas watches Silima carefully, seeing her eyes drop to the blanket on the bed, her hands twisting it nervously. "I'm glad you are feeling better." But he wonders,  _ Why are you acting so shyly now? _ He asks, "What happened to the Elvhen who so courageously stood up to the Spy-master?"

Looking sheepishly at Solas, Silima reluctantly admits, "I suffer from extreme shyness, but when someone acts the way Leliana did towards me a switch gets flipped in my head and the proverbial claws come out, you could say. Otherwise I tend to be quiet and withdrawn, so much so my Father usually had to bribe me to get me to leave my room and my books."

"I see. Did your family teach you to defend yourself or were you allowed to spend your days with your nose in a book?" a small smile crosses his lips.

Silima remembers the story she wove back in the cell for the Leliana and groans inwardly,  _ What do I tell him now? I have no clue how to fight and I am not even sure if I’m a mage yet! _  She sighs before answering, "My Father tried to teach me how to wield a sword, but I had no talent for it, even less for a bow." She pauses, thinking.  _ Despite what Wisdom said I feel like I have to sell the story I wove earlier… not sure exactly why though. _ She lifts her eyes to look at Solas and asks, "Where exactly on Middle Earth am I?"

"Ah, yes. Hmm. How do I put this, you are not on Middle Earth." He states as he watches her. She nods. "This is Southern Thedas, you are in the Ferelden village of Haven, which is not far from the Temple of Sacred Ashes."

Silima widens eyes and lets  her mind go blank. She thinks,  _ I have to seem surprised and perhaps..  _ “I think I remember hearing a little bit about Thedas but the details are kind of blurry.”

It is Solas’ turn to be surprised. “Did Galadriel tell you stories about this world. About Elvhenan?”

Silima narrows her eyes as she concentrates, as if searching her memories, she finally says, “Maybe?  I was very young when Great Grandmother was still at home. She left for the Undying Lands when I was still only three or four years old. The stories I think I heard are almost lost to me.”

Solas bows his head in thought, “I will be glad to teach you about what I have learned on the subject while I learned in the Fade.”

In a joy filled tone she exclaimed, “Truly! You will teach me?" Her excitement is contagious and Solas give her a genuine smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the changes I’ve made so far have made the story more enjoyable for your reading pleasure. I’m interested in hearing what you all think so far.


	4. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of Hopelessness and Introductions…
> 
> It truly hits Crystal that in all likelihood she will not be going back to Earth, and she is finally properly introduced to all the ‘Important’ people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was the longest in the original story, and this is no exception now. Though later chapters could be longer...
> 
> We will have to wait and see!

* * *

A smile still on his lips, Solas noded. “I will be glad to teach you all that I have learned in my studies of Elvhen history.”

Silima smiled in return. “Thank you. I think I need to know these things to survive in this new world that I find myself in. I will also share with you what I know of the history of our people on Middle Earth, for that only seems fair.”

“Agreed. I look forward to our many discussions in the future, for now however I think you should rest a bit more.” Solas advised, and Silima laid back down accordingly, as a loud knock resounded from his cabin door. Solas growled at the interruption, as he stalked toward the door. Pausing a moment he carefully schooled his expression. Opening the door he says, "Yes, what do you require Master Tethras?"

Varric grunts, "How did you know it was me, Chuckles?"

Solas raises a brow looking at the Dwarf, "You and the Herald are about the only ones in Haven who ever look for me." Solas says dryly before once again asking, "What is it that you need?"

"Just wondering how our Elven guest is doing, is it true she's an actual Elven Princess?" Varric asked his eyes locked with Solas’.

Silima giggled quietly as she listened to Varric question Solas. She truns on her side to watch the show, knowing Solas really does not want to share this time with the dwarf. She grins as she thinks, _Damn, Varric has some luscious chest hair. I could see myself running my fingers through that._ Her thoughts still a moment before she is off on another tangent. _Well I also want to rub Solas’ bald head.. But I better not. Oh Lord… I am so bad!_

Solas answered the Dwarf in  the calm tone he often used with others, “She is from an ancient line that actually started in Elvhenan, the ancient kingdom of the Elvhen. Her Great Grandparents left Thedas long before the fall of Elvhenan. On the world she is from that line is considered Royalty, so to answer your question. Yes she is indeed a princess.”

Varric muttered under his breath, “I didn’t need the history lesson.”

Silima coughed to hide her laughter as she sat up again, swinging her legs off the bed she murmurs, "Solas, perhaps you could invite your friend in and close the door so we don’t let anymore cold air in?” She shivered, and suppressed another cough as the cold air from outside reached her.

Solas steps aside and waves Varric into the hut. "Of course, for our guests health please do come in Master Tethras." he says, barely keeping the irritation out of his voice.

Silima can't help but smile realizing that Solas didn’t want to share his new puzzle. Then she really turns her attention to Varric. His eyes had widen as he slowly walked close to the bed where she sat.

To Varric's eyes she is sheathed in pale light, as though surrounded by early morning sunlight. Her pale golden hair, though messed from sleep cascades down her back, and her pale blue eyes remind him of a perfectly cloudless sky. Varric actually shakes himself and clears his throat before speaking, "Varric Tethras, rogue, storyteller and unwelcomed tag along, at your service, My Lady." He surprised Solas and Silima by bowing to her as he spoke.

Silima covered her surprise with a  gentle smile, bowing her head in acknowledgement as she stated, "I am Silima, great granddaughter of Celeborn and Galadriel, granddaughter of Celebrian, and daughter of Arwen. Apart of the ruling family of Lothlorien, at your service good dwarf, are you an Elf-friend like Gimli?"

Confusion crossed Varric's face for a moment, "Who is Gimli?" he asks, " though the name sounds like a good Dwarven name. It is not one I recognize."

A soft "Oh." escapes Silima's lips, "He was a good friend of Legolas, and he came to love my great grandmother, Galadriel, very much. That is how he earned the title of Elf-friend, in fact.. I remember him  bouncing me on his knee when I was very little." She says in a sad far off sort of voice, her eyes no longer seemed to see the room she was in, as she realized for the first time she that she would probably never see her family again. A slow tear slides down her face as she speaks in a sad voice that is barely above a  whisper, "I'm never going to get home, am I?"

Varric and Solas glance at each other, both knowing this is not an ideal situation for Silima. Solas promises,"We will make every effort to get you home, Silima."

Shaking her head, a small sad smile on her lips she says, "No, there are far more important things that need to be accomplished. The needs of the many out weight the needs of the few or the one. I will find a way to survive and perhaps even flourish.” She looks from one to the other. “I think for now I should rest,” and her words start to slur a bit, "I'm so tired." Silima pulls her legs back onto the bed, laying back. She then carefully turns on her right side which puts her back to the room, soon her breathing evens out becoming slow and shallow as she settles into a deep, healing sleep.

Solas and Varric step out of the cabin closing the door behind them so they do not disturb Silima. They stand near the stairs that lead to the tavern. "Is she going to be alright?" Varric asked worry furrowing his brow, "There was just something about the way she spoke about not being able to go home, could she try to hurt herself?"

Solas' face became grim at that thought, "We must keep a close eye on her. It disturbs me greatly to think she might try something... unfortunate."

"You and me both.” Varric paused gathering his thoughts. “I've got a question Chuckles. When you look at her, does she seem to be wrapped in a halo of soft light, almost like the morning sun is surrounding her in its light?"

Solas' grim expression is replaced by a thoughtful one, "Indeed, she seems to be a unique entity."

Looking confused Varric cocked his head to the side and studied Solas. "Huh... why did you call her an Entity?"

A deep, yet feminine voice joins the conversation. "Yes Solas why did you say it that way? I thought you were certain she was one of the Elvhen who had travelled to another world/reality." Adaar continued up the steps her eyes on the Elvhen apostate.

Solas looks at a distant point as he gathers his thoughts. "She has given me many surprises since we first were able to talk with her in the cells. Certain things seem odd to me. In the cells she came across as strong willed and forceful, yet when she woke she exhibited an almost crippling shyness. It almost felt like I was talking to a different person, however I do not think she is an abomination, I just require a bit more time to study her.” Solas focuses on Asa Adaar. “ May I make a suggestion,  Herald?"

Asa frowns but nods. “You know I prefer Asa, Solas, but go ahead."

"Let us get her introduced to your current inner circle and perhaps the Advisors. Then have everyone keep an eye on her and see if we can catch her in a lye. At the moment I am not sure what tp look for, so we will all need to remember what she said in the cells."

 

**A few days later...**

Silima looked around Haven as Solas and Varric lead her to the Chantry. To her surprise Haven seemed bigger than what the game had showed her. There were more buildings and a LOT more people. Oh and there were definitely children running around, acting as messengers or pages, she wasn’t sure. Commander Cullen, Chancellor Roderick, and Adaar were standing in front of the Chantry. It appeared that the Chancellor and Commander were having something of a pissing contest or at least that was what it looked like to Silima. They were both standing aggressively and the Chancellor was spewing his version of events to make the passers by doubt the goals of the Inquisition.

Silima coughed behind her hand to hide her amusement, which brought Roderick's attention to her. He glared at her with hate filled eyes before saying, "What is this useless knife-ear doing here?" he gestures dismissively at her after all who cared about useless knife-ears anyway..

Adaar stiffened as she turned narrowed eyes onto Roderick’s angry face. "I would be careful Chancellor, this Lady is a guest of the Inquisition. An Elf of Noble blood, from a very distant land."

Silima smiled gently at Asa as she began to speak, "I appreciate your kind words Herald of Andraste, however I do believe I can speak for myself." Taking a moment Silima studied the Chancellor. "Does not your Chant of light admonish you to treat people the way you would wish to be treated if you were in their lands?" She asks very gently. "Though I must admit I do not know your religious texts, I can only go by the little I have heard as I walked through Haven's streets." she continued studying him with her large, sky blue eyes awaiting his reply. She thinks, _At least most religions have a form of 'The Golden Rule' somewhere in them. Hope the Chant of Light does too._

Chancellor Roderick had the good graces to blush with embarrassment. "I...We don't... Ahhhh." He kind of growled at the end before turning on his heels and striding away angrily.

Silima turns to look behind her when she hears Solas and Varric burst into laughter. Varric slaps his thigh as he said, "Sunshine, we are definitely keeping you!" once he got his laughter under control. Solas was grinning as he nodded in agreement.

A small smile curves her lips as she asks, "What? That man was being far to rude. My grandmother always said, ‘It is better to kill with kindness, than to get into useless shouting matches.’"

Commander Cullen grinned, shaking his head as he replied, "I think I might like this grandmother of yours. That was gently done by the way. I doubt Roderick will want to match wits with you again."

Silima’s smile grew mischievous. "Pity that, I rather enjoyed watching him squirm. Then again my Father always said I have a perverse sense of humor."

Even Adaar chuckled, "Let me make introductions, Commander Cullen, let me introduce Selema, a Princess of Lothlorian." Solas and Varric winced at  her bad enunciation.

Silima give a shallow bow in greeting to the Commander. "It is a pleasure to meet you Commander Cullen. However my name is pronounced Silima, and I come from Lothlorien." She looks gently at the Herald and says, "It's okay many people mangle Elvhen names. If it would be simpler for you, please call me Crystal for that is what my name means."

She hears a collective breathe being let out and looks around, "What? Did you expect me to yell at her? I've had so many people mispronounce my name that it seems wasteful to get upset about it.” Silima paused as she thought a moment, “Though I probably would have yelled at the Chancellor though. He's got a rod shoved so far up his backside or something, that he needs to be taken down a few more pegs." Silima huff's looking down at the ground as she draws a line with with her toe. She knows she has never spoken so much at one time since her senior year in college, which caused a shudder  to pass through her small frame.

Solas, remembering what she said about being shy, lays a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Come Silima we have a few more to meet." And he leads her over to the Spymaster's tent.

"Sister Leliana, may I present Silima?" Solas asks trying to keep this introduction from slipping into an argument. Turning to the side he says, "Silima, this is Sister Leliana, the Inquisition's Spymaster."

Silima gave a short bow of respect to Leliana, "It is a pleasure to meet you Sister Leliana, I wish to apologize for my rudeness while you questioned me in the cells below the Chantry. I tend to not react well, when in pain and while being talked down to." Silima carefully maintains her bow, keeping her eyes down cast.

Leliana is shocked as she looked at the Elf before her. She is cleaned up and healed, and her manners seem impeccable. "Please, stand, I was being a bit harsh and hasty in how I addressed you then as well." A slow smile spreads across her face, you were a pleasure to watch as you dealt with Chancellor Roderick, and you were kind to the Herald as well. Do you mind if I call you Crystal?"

"Not at all Sister Leliana. In fact most of my friends back home call me Crystal as well. My family tends to get a little upset with me, as I befriend humans, dwarves, halflings and any number of other races. Some have expressed the opinion that I should stick with my own kind." Silima brushes her fingers over one of her ears as she watches the Spymaster.

"Yes, I can imagine. There are many in this place who feel similarly. However I find segregation to be a silly idea. After all this Inquisition is showing just how well the various races of Thedas can work together. Do you think you will wish to assist the Inquisition?" Leliana asks as she closely watched Silima.

Silima hummed softly as she considered her answer. "Perhaps, though I still need time to... figure out how best I might fit in."

"But of course, have a good day Crystal." Leliana said with a small bow of her own. As Solas and Silima leave the tent Varric joins them.

"Wow! I do believe you won over the Spymaster, Sunshine." Varric's voice betrays his wonder.

Silima shakes her head, "No, I have just given her something to think about. I know she will continue to have people watching me. After all don't you and Solas worry I might try to harm myself?" She puts up a hand to stop them. "It's quite alright, you do not know me yet, but long ago I swore an oath to myself, that I would never do such a thing, because it would mean all those who had wronged me in some way would 'win', and I for one can not stand that thought."

"You seem wise beyond your years lethal'lan." Solas says as they continue into the Chantry.  Ambassador Montilyet and Seeker Pentaghast were standing together just inside main doors talking quietly when Silima, Solas and Varric entered. With a bow to the Ladies Solas says, "Ambassador, Seeker, may I introduce Lady Silima. Lethal'lan this is Ambassador Josephine Montilyet and Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast." He gestures to each as he says their names.

Josephine and Cassandra both give short bows in recognition of the Elf before them. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Silima." Josephine says with a smile on her face and in her voice.

Silima curtsies with a smile that lights her eyes. "The pleasure is mine." Her eyes turn from the Ambassador to the Seeker, "I wish to apologize for any rudeness I may have presented down in the Cells of this very building. As I explained to your Spymaster, when I am in pain I tend to lash out, however usually it takes much work to get me to speak at all. I feel about peopled out as well." Truly Silima did look tired and something in her eyes spoke volumes to her not being used to being so verbose.

Cassandra nodded her understanding as she replied. "I can understand that. Most in physical pain tend to lash out, though to me you appeared more affronted Noble than rude Elf. I am glad to see you feeling more... yourself?" she asks, with one of her studying looks.

Silima gave a soft smile and nodded, "Yes, I am more myself, although I don't usually talk this much in a given day." A small sigh escapes her and she turned to Solas. "Have I met all whom you wished me to?"

"Yes, there are a few other key people, but they can wait for another day." He replied, taking her hand and nestling it in the crock of his arm he addressed the Ambassador and Seeker, "If you Ladies will excuse us, Silima still tires easily and I would like her to rest now."

They nodded their assent and waves Solas off. He quickly lead her back to the small hut near his that Silima had been assigned to. There he made sure she was laying down to rest before he left.


End file.
